<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing With Ianto by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761340">Dancing With Ianto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing had always been a big part of Jack’s life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing With Ianto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: past prompts revisited- dancing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack smiled as he watched Ianto twirl Tosh around The Hub; for a man so big, Ianto was surprisingly light on his feet. Tosh’s laughter filled The Hub and even Myfanwy was squeaking happily.</p><p>They had had some downtime and Ianto had suggested dancing. He had taken off his suit jacket and had rolled up his sleeves exposing his forearms. He looked almost naked and Jack thought that was strange because he had seen Ianto actually naked.</p><p>Naked dancing was a good idea, but then any dancing was good in his book.</p><p>Dancing had always been a part of Jack’s life. When he was younger his mother used to hold him and they would spin around as classical music (mostly Queen and The Police) played. After Grey had been taken there was no more dancing; not only had she lost her son and husband, but she had also lost her mind.</p><p>He would often dance with Rose and he had even talked The Doctor into dancing with him a few times. Not only was that leather jacket sexy, but it was surprising soft and smelt of bananas. </p><p>He had only had one dance with the real Jack, but that had been enough.</p><p>Gwen came up to Tosh and Ianto and asked if she could cut in. Gwen took Tosh into her arms and the both laughed as they danced.</p><p>Ianto came up to Jack grinning like a hoyr who caught a rdeh. His cheeks were red and sweat glistened on his forehead.</p><p>‘Would you like to have a dance?’ Ianto asked as he held out his hand.</p><p>‘Of course! You never have to ask,’ Jack said as he took Ianto’s hand. He was planning on dancing all night long. Ianto was a good partner and not just a dancing partner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>